ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Vauclain
Personality Aurora is a fountain of laughter and light, rarely is she without a smile or some show of kindness to those around her. There is a determination to the Forgotten Princess however, a strength that has yet to be tested. Though she grew up in another era, she has learned much from the Dreamers she visited and aided. There is nothing Aurora cannot achieve if she puts her mind to it. Still, she prefers words over violence, with no skill for fighting herself. History "They longed for a child and finally their wish was granted" The King and Queen of Dokryath were heartbroken that they could not conceive a child. Their prayers were eventually answered. From the night sky a star was plucked, a brilliant light that was enchanted to maintain it's human form outside Allutheria and given to the King and Queen. They named her after the dawn, Aurora, for she filled their lives with sunshine. A great celebration was called to honor the new Princess and the people came from far and wide. They brought the baby gifts of good will, but there was one that was not invited. In their joy, the King and Queen forgot to invite the one person that had done so much for them: Maleficent. Insulting a Dark Fae is never a good idea, and she would make them regret their selfish choices by cursing their newborn baby. Stricken with fear for their new daughter's future, they allowed the three Priestesses of the Moon Maiden who had come to bless the baby to take her back with them to the Temple of Selene the Moon Maiden for safe keeping. "We gift her with Beauty and Song, so that all may know her Light" Aurora, now known as Rose to further hide her, grew up in the Temple of the Moon Maiden, watched over by Oriana (Flora), Eva (Fauna), and (Merriweather). From Oriana she learned patience and faith. From Eva she learned the value of life and how to care for others. From (Merriweather) she learned intelligence and spontaneity. There was no one who did not meet the little Princess and not fall in love with her light, for a light she did have. Her young years were filled with love and it showed in the way she seemed to glow, the light of her Star shining through the enchantment that bound her to her human form. "I know you, I walked with you, once upon a dream." Along with her training at the temple, Selene herself visited the young Princess and gifted her with the ability to Dreamwalk. She told the girl that it would be a gift that would help her later in life and though the Princess was confused by her words, she was overjoyed with her Goddess' kindness. As she grew, her training increased. She never whined, never complained about the work she was given as an attendant of the Temple, though she dreamed of one day becoming a Priestess like her God Mothers. She would spend hours helping Oriana in her gardens, followed with helping Eva tame the creatures of the world and keep them healthy and safe. She would dance in the rain with (Merriweather), her laughter filling the hall as (Merriweather) brought the rain inside. And when she slept, she walked with Selene through the world of dreams. Though her training was a bit more intense then some of the other attendants, Rose had no idea that they were technically grooming her for her future life as a Princess. "And so for eighteen long years the whereabouts of the Princess remained a mystery,." The night before her birthday, when she thought she would be named a Priestess the next day, her God Mothers came to her and told her something she could have never dreamed. Rose was not an orphan taken in by the Temple, she was a Princess of the Kingdom of Dokryath and she was to be returned to her Mother and Father. She had never dreamed that her parents might still be alive, that she would be royalty. Whatever anger she may have held for the three of them for lying to her, Aurora was overcome with the news that she would have family who loved her. The Kingdom was everything she'd hoped for, and her family even more. Though she missed her life at the temple, there was so much to do and see that Aurora was loathe to sleep that night, in her chambers at the palace. But sleep she did, and her dreams became a nightmare. "Before the sun sets on her eighteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death." As the sun was edging below the horizon, and Aurora closed her eyes to sleep, a light appeared to her. This light drew her in, entrancing her as it moved and danced. Then the light turned a sickly green and became a spinning wheel. Trapped in the curse that had been laid on her so long ago, Aurora was helpless and she reached out with one finger to set it on the wicked spindle that gleamed at her. A single drop of blood welled up on her finger tip, both in the dream and in the real world. The damage was done, the spell was complete, and Aurora would not wake again. Everyone grieved for the Princess, though nothing could stir her from her slumber. Eventually she was moved to Briar Keep, where she became known as Briar Rose. In the beginning, the keep was kept perfectly spotless, guards were set and everything was made ready in case she awoke. "They say if you dream a thing more then once, It's sure to come true." While she slept, Aurora dreamed. She found she could visit the dreams of others if she focused hard enough. She also found that she could use her ability to project an image of herself onto the halls of the keep, though it was fleeting. Rumors of the Princess laughing and playing and even interacting with those that cared for her brought about the story of the haunting of Briar Keep. As time wore on, the Princess was forgotten and the Keep fell into disrepair and overgrew with Briars, a gift from Sage the Green Man. Still, her God Mothers watched over her, taking turns visiting and reading to her, replacing the flowers at her bed side. In her dreams she wandered, in and out of the dreams of others until she grew so lost that she could not remember which dream was her own. "And from this slumber you shall wake, with true love's kiss, the spell shall break." A hundred years have passed, but Aurora still waits for her Prince to rescue her. Lost in dreams, her glow is dim and only the tales of her remain. She has met the young Prince of Solhara, Tahir Nejem in his dreams and he has sworn to rescue her from her sleep. Rose has also met Anastasia Romanov whom she only knows as Primrose as Ana cannot remember her life before waking up in Ga'Leah. Aurora will need the connections she has formed through the Dreams of others when she wakes, she fully intends to take back her home. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Dokraythians